1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to improving service layer transactional closure to assist in sleep-mode entry for a wireless modem.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
A form of communications used in a 3GPP based access network is machine-to machine (M2M) communications. Generally, devices communicating machine-to machine (M2M) (e.g., M2M devices) may communicate small amounts of data. During data communications, the M2M device modem subsystem is active. As the small amounts of data may be communicated in a realizing short duration, the M2M device may unnecessarily consume power through keeping the modem subsystem active after the M2M communication is complete. Additionally, unnecessary power consumption may occur when a modem subsystem enters a sleep mode where there is data pending to be communicated.
Therefore, methods and apparatuses are needed to efficiently determine whether any pending transactions are complete so as to allow the modem subsystem to enter a sleep mode.